onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Stories
This page lists minor stories featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court Story= A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by American author Mark Twain in 1889. This story was featured in the Season Five episodes "Dreamcatcher" and "An Untold Story". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation *Just like the main character of the book, Sir Morgan is a Connecticut Yankee who found its way to Camelot. ::Characters Featured *King Arthur *Guinevere *Hank's Daughter *Hank Morgan *Lancelot *Kay *Merlin ::Locations Featured *Camelot *Connecticut (mentioned) Beowulf Story= Beowulf is an epic poem featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It was written by an anonymous Anglo-Saxon poet, referred to by scholars as the "Beowulf poet", between the 8th and the early 11th century. This story was featured in the spin-off episode "Forget Me Not". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Grendel was once a man who was transformed into a monster by the Red Queen. ::Characters Featured *Grendel Don Quixote Story= Don Quixote is a novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Spanish writer Miguel de Cervantes in 1605 and 1615. This story was featured in the Season Two episode "We Are Both". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * The horse Rocinante was owned by the Evil Queen until she decided to sacrifice him to try to enact the Dark Curse. ::Characters Featured *Rocinante Goldilocks and the Three Bears Story= "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" is a fairytale featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by English writer Robert Southey in 1837. This story has yet to be featured on the show. For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Characters Featured *Goldilockshttps://twitter.com/BastardSonVan/status/768866331005333506 (upcoming) Pied Piper of Hamelin Story= The Pied Piper of Hamelin is a German legend featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It originated from the town of Hamelin, Lower Saxony, Germany, in the Middle Ages. This story was featured in the Season Three episode "Nasty Habits". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation *The musical pipe is enchanted so that only boys who feel unloved are capable of hearing and being drawn to the sound. *From the very beginning, the piper never helps the villagers of Hamelin, and only intends to steal away their boys. These boys later become the Lost Boys from the Peter Pan story. ::Characters Featured *The Pied Piper *The attracted children *The villagers ::Locations Featured *Hamelin ::Items Featured *The musical pipe Pride and Prejudice Story= Pride and Prejudice is a novel of manners featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It was written by English author Jane Austen in 1813. This story was featured in the spin-off episode "Who's Alice". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation *Alice is introduced to Mr. Darcy as a potential suitor by her stepmother Sarah. ::Characters Featured *Mr. Darcy ::Locations Featured *England The Count of Monte Cristo Story= The Count of Monte Cristo is an adventure novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by French author Alexandre Dumas (père) in 1844. This story has yet to be featured on the show. For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Characters Featured *Count of Monte Cristo (upcoming)''http://www.ew.com/article/2016/07/20/once-upon-time-craig-horner *Baron Danglars ''(upcoming)''http://www.disneyabcpress.com/abc/pressrelease/a-bitter-draught-102/ The Three Musketeers Story= 'The Three Musketeers' is a historical novel featured on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time. It was written by French author Alexandre Dumas in 1844. This story has yet to be featured on the show. For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Characters Featured *The Three Musketeers Three Billy Goats Gruff Story= "Three Billy Goats Gruff" is a fairytale featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Norwegian authors Peter Christen Asbjornsen and Jorgen Moe in 1841. This story was featured in the Season One episode "Snow Falls", and the Season Three episode "There's No Place Like Home". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation *There is more than one troll that Snow White and Prince Charming encounter on the bridge. ::Characters Featured *The Troll ::Locations Featured *The Bridge Treasure Island Story= Treasure Island is an adventure novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Scottish author Robert Lewis Stevenson in 1883. This story was featured in the Season Five episode "The Brothers Jones". For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Show Adaptation * Killian and Liam work for Captain Silver on his boat. ::Characters Featured *Captain Silver *Sailors ::Items Featured *Boats *Maps *Treasure Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea Story= Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea is a science fiction novel featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by French author Jules Verne in 1870. This story has yet to be featured on the show. For more details about its plot, see this page. |-| Adaptation= ::Characters Featured *Captain Nemohttp://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/26/once-upon-time-captain-nemo-faran-tahir/ (upcoming) *Giant Squid References Category:List Pages Category:Stories